Kohane
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: El primer beso se debe convertir en un evento mágico lleno de felicidad que se quedará grabado en la mente por siempre. A menos que las cosas no resulten como uno desea, el primer beso puede convertirse en una maldicion. ADVIERTO QUE NO SOY BUENO EN ESTO.
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa tarde, aunque sinceramente no disfrutaría una tarde plena sin la compañía de ese alguien especial, de cualquier forma, aunque el cielo estuviera pintado de lindos colores, para Uki Sawatari no parecía más que una tarde cualquiera. Pero, mas su pensar era diferente con respecto a esas fechas, existía un detalle que la dejaría en evidencia y resplandecerá en sus sentimientos.

— Uki… — suspiro ella dibujando una sonrisa, el llamado angelical de su amiga era tan placentero como para perderla de momento

Cual era el paso siguiente que debía suceder para que esa cabeza hueca siempre mantenga su alegría, Kohane era su amiga su mas intima, pero lo que esa chica no sabe en cierta forma que a veces le lastima estar juntas. Uki parece querer a veces expresar lo que siente, incluso sus demás amigas, las del club de animadoras, se habían dado cuenta ya de sus sentimientos por Kohane. Y resultaba gracioso que la propia Hizume se percatara de ello cuando no nota que cierta pelirroja está locamente enamorada de ella, y eso que Kana es más obvia de Uki teniendo un límite en lo que podría soportar estar al lado de su enamorada sin sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

— ¿estas segura que así es? — Kotetsu pregunta nerviosa de que sus errores puedan arruinar una tarde de trabajo para el club de manga

Aquí había que detenerse y necesitar explicar la situación; pues resulta que el grupito de animadoras recibió un nuevo encargo para esa tarde, y este vino por parte del club de manga. Las mismas chicas locas que una vez casi mueren a manos de su propia mano por esforzarse demasiado con el objetivo de cumplir con su fecha límite, pero ahora todo parecía estar mucho más tranquilo dentro de esa sala, y nuestras porristas solo fueron invitadas a participar como modelos.

— ¡perfecto! — expreso con entusiasmo la presidenta de dicho club

— ¡esto es grandioso! — todas esperaban cumplir con su parte demasiado bien, Kohane lo demostraba saltando de felicidad.

Uki observo la posición que tomó Kotetsu en una esquina de la habitación para que las chicas dibujantes empezaran a comérsela con la mirada. Uki no entendía bien por que debían dibujar usando como modelo una posición básica de un guerrero blandiendo su espada, para ella pensar en que eso sería fácil parecía un error, pero ciertamente lo que a Uki le venía a la mente no era precisamente un joven guerrero de cuerpo fornido y bien parecido, no, la primera imagen que a Uki le llegaba a la mente era la de una guerrera de hermosa postura cuyo cabello rosa volaba con el viento mientras elegante cabalgaba por las llanuras.

— ¡Kohane sálvame! — dijo en voz alta mientras sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún lugar y en ella una mueca graciosa aparecía

— he ¿dijiste algo? — era lógico que al escuchar su nombre Kohane atendería

— ¡nada nada!

A veces parecía como una maldición, no saber a qué hora su fantasía terminaba y regresaba a la vida real, si no tenía cuidado podría fácilmente gritar y poner al descubierto sus sentimientos por Kohane, aunque la única que parecía no enterarse de ellos era la propia Kohane, pues toda la escuela ya sabía sobre los gustos de la rubia Uki.

— muy bien muy bien — para el alivio de Uki la presidenta del club de manga llamó la atención — ahora podría por favor hacer Tatejima-san y Hatoya-san hacer una última pose

— ¡si! — entusiasmada Kohane corrió hasta estar junto a Kotetsu

— Solo tiene que ser románticas entre ustedes, el resto lo hacemos nosotras — Uki se crispo, rápidamente su imaginación trabajó y no le dio una imagen positiva para calmar cierto sentimiento de inconformidad

— ¿Cómo hacemos eso? — pero al menos Uki contaba con que Kohane fuera una bella flor inocente

— bueno, recrearán un pose clásica de un beso — dijo la presidenta inmediatamente Kana sintió que a su derecha surgía un monstruo que amenazaba su existencia — Hatoya-san así… — guio la presidenta

Cuando todo estaba listo Kohane estaba atrapada entre la pared y Kotetsu quien con una mano temblorosa le sostenía el mentón para obligarla a mantener contacto visual. Para Arima la escena no parecía bien ejecutada, si bien solo era una pose, la estatura de Kotetsu no encajaba siendo casi del mismo tamaño que Kohane. Al darse cuenta de ese error iba a discutirlo con Uki pero al voltear se encontró con Kana quien le hacía señales de que se alejara de la rubia.

— hmp… esto no está bien — dijo la presidenta luego de estudiar a la "pareja" y comprobar el error que Arima había detectado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Kohane sin noción de lo que sucede realmente su alrededor, mientras una Kotetsu se desmoronaba de la vergüenza

— lo siento Hatoya-san, esto no está funcionando — Kana sintió un poco de alivio al sentir que la temperatura bajaba de repente, y rogaba que a la presidenta intentara algo diferente que no las pusiera en riesgo de muerte por una malhumorada rubia

Uki sintió un profundo alivio de que ya Kohane se liberaría de hacer esa pose, pero su alegría no duro mucho tiempo cuando a la presidente se le ocurrió otra idea. Informando su desafortunado destino tendría que ver a Kohane recrear un beso con alguien más.

— Necesitamos a alguien más alta — Uki apretó los diente imaginando que ahora Hizume tomaría el lugar de Kotetsu — Sawatari-san

El corazón se le detuvo, aunque era una mentira, para Uki le pareció que moriría por la propuesta. Cuando sintió un nuevo latido presencio algo realmente lindo en la mirada de Kohane, aquella chica pareció comprometerse con la escena tan bien que parecía real.

Uki sin decir mucho acepto, por el bien de Kohane y por su propio beneficio la acompañaría en esa mentira. Uki se le acerco mientras Kohane no le despego la mirada ni un segundo, coloco su mano izquierda algo temblorosa en posición exactamente sosteniendo a la de pelo rosa por la cadera, mientras su derecha se movía tan lentamente que el recorrido parecerá infinito.

— Hanawa-san — Arima miró a Kana extrañada por el comportamiento que tenía, no era alegría pero pareció emocionada por alguna razón

— Uki — Kohane susurró el nombre de la rubia llenando la escena de algo más que realismo

La habitación quedó en silencio que casi se podía escuchar el corazón de Uki latir tan descontrolado, pues ante los ojos espectadores algo se estaba pasando de la raya.

— _¿esto estará bien?_ — se preguntó Kotetsu mentalmente

A Uki le adornaban sus emociones y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rojo, pero aunque sabía que sus sentimientos estarían queriendo salir, estaba sorprendida por como Kohane parecía tener una emoción brillando en su mirada. Sería una posibilidad, se dijo, su corazón no resistió la presión que era mantener el control de sus emociones, además las expresiones de una Kohane sonrojada y con una la mirada anhelada que invitan a seguir desasieron en Uki el último muro que contenía todos sus sentimientos por Kohane.

— Uki

Repitió su nombre nuevamente, provoco que Uki presionara ligeramente y su agarre de la mano izquierda buscara afirmarse segura. Su mirada no cedía y en los ojos de Kohane se perdían lentamente, lo pensable ya no era existente y la razón quedó en el olvido, Uki lo siente, su corazón acelerado le confirma una vez más que de esa chica esta locamente enamorada, y por ello desea sobre todo tener el privilegio de robarle un beso.

— Kohane

Era su última oportunidad, la última esperanza que ella necesitaba para detenerse, nadie habla, nadie dice nada, es como si en ese mundo solo existieran ellas dos. Kohane parece quebrarse un momento, de sus ojos libera unas gotas cristalinas, pero cierra y se acerca a una Uki que se une en su encuentro. La luz de su mirada quedó en la oscuridad efecto de suave contacto que sus labios experimentaron por los labios de Kohane. Un beso delicado, mágico, impensable, anhelado, era todo aquel ese beso marcaría un nuevo inicio en sus vidas.

Pero algo sucede, Kohane se aleja bruscamente liberándose de los brazos y los labios de Uki. La rubia esta desconcertada y así busca rápidamente su amada con la mirada pero lo que ve la destroza fuertemente. Kohane llora, triste, adolorida.

— Ko Kohane

No hay tiempo para pedir disculpas ni explicaciones, Kohane sale abandonando la sala dejando atrás a una lastimada alma que lentamente se hunde en la miseria y el arrepentimiento

— Yo… yo lo arruiné


	2. Chapter 2

Ya en la profunda soledad de cuatro paredes se encierra en dolor un alma destrozada, Uki jamás imaginó que de un momento a otro su vida dejaría de tener sentido. En su habitación acostada sobre la cama solo le queda llorar por el error que cometió horas atrás, repudiando sus sentimientos que le hicieron perder a ese ser especial.

Pero aunque odiara sus emociones tenía que tener en claro que de ellas depende, la felicidad que quería, la alegría. Más de todo el dolor que siente en su pecho, de todo ese mar turbulento surge a ella la imagen de su diosa Kohane, aquellos segundos instante el cual pudo verla superar su belleza y como magia guiada por las estrellas ella demostró querer saber sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? Se pregunta una y otra vez

Creyó que Kohane quería lo mismo, incluso aun entre sus labios temblorosos por sollozos ahogados sigue sintiendo la calidez de aquel beso, no fue mentira, no era actuado, sus movimientos, su calor, el amor, ¿era eso real?. Debía de serlo, entonces ¿Por qué?

— Kohane… lo siento…

No logró atraparla luego de que Kohane huyera, no pudo contactar con ella, no respondió ninguno de sus correos.

— no me odies… por favor

Uki deseaba que aquello no fuera odio, todo menos eso.

— yo… yo no te odio

Uki abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante una respuesta que ella no esperaba escuchar, además de que se supone que estaba sola en su habitación. Lentamente y con los nervios surgiendo de su ser, se giró hacia la fuente de esa angelical voz. Su corazón se detuvo y su voz se perdió producto del impacto revelador.

— Solo… deseaba que fuera real… — Uki talló sus ojos limpiando lo empañado que estaban dudando de lo que veían en ese instante — quería pensar que no era mentira.

Kohane estaba ahí a un lado viéndola desmoronarse nuevamente, ella sin efecto no parecía estar muy bien pero de nada comparado con una Uki que se lanza a sus brazos y llora fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el delicado de Kohane. Kohane la abraza con fuerza mientras siente desprender unas pocas lágrimas que aflojan sus sentimientos.

— ¡lo siento lo siento! — grita en el llanto Uki queriendo devolverse al pasado

— Fue mi culpa — Uki reacciona dudando de seguir pero las disculpas de Kohane no la dejan entender bien — me gustas mucho...

Uki la mira fijamente con gran afán se detiene a pensar, pero en ella no encuentra las palabras que Kohane desea oír. Una vez más como hace horas, Kohane tímida y llorosa se le acerca cautelosa y en un segundo de sus besos queda prisionera.

— Estaba mal — dice ella alejándose y negando sus ojos — Uki yo… no pude resistirlo y caí en la tentación… yo… yo te amo

Uki no entiende lo que sucede ni lo que sucedió hace horas, pero eso no le importa y lo demuestra atacando a la chica frente a ella. Kohane la mira con temor pero rápidamente cambia su expresión a una que volvería loca Uki, la rubia cae en ese efecto y sonriéndole la besa con amor.

— ¡te amo Kohane!

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
